Sasuke's Untold Story
by FireflyNat
Summary: Natsumi Otaka a little girl sees Sasuke Uchiha always sitting on this damn footbridge and one day decides to visit him first the Uchiha boy is annoyed of her but then starts to like her.After one week of fun Natsumi loses her mind. What will happen now?
1. The Beginning

**Hi there my name is Nathalie and this will be my first and last Naruto Fanfic because I think this story is like it should be in real, and I want to say sorry in advance for the wrong grammar and spelling mistakes that will probably will be there because english isn't my mother tongue (it's german) hope you'll understand everythingXD and also sorry for the long time lags between each chapter i'm not very often on the computer so it will take long... so now let's get started with that story D**

**Chapter 1 The Beginning**

**(All are about the age 6)**

**speeches "..."**

**thoughts '...'**

**comments/ background information (...)**

**Natsumi comes pickaback on her father from training. There she sees Sasuke sitting on a footbridge. (His clan is already killed) She asks her father: "Dad who's that there on the footbridge? He's sitting ther for days and looks so sad."**

** Dad: "That's Sasuke Uchiha his whole clan was killed so also his parents."**

** Natsumi: " So we've got at least something in common! I'd like to go to him."**

**" You can do that tomorrow but I wanna say something to you, you know that now he's really sad you could say that he's captured in his own mourning, because of this he probably will be snappy to you that's normal but just for a couple of time. Some people never get out of this mourning and will always stay so cold. So I want to say to you when I will die somewhen I don't want you being in this mourning . Do you promise me!?"**

** Natsumi: " Yeah Dad promised." **

**On the next day in the evening Natsumi is on her way to the footbridge, as always Sasuke is sitting there she goes a few footbridges further so that he doesn't see her immediately. She slides into the water and dives till the footbridge where Sasuke sits.**

**He already noticed her, she appears out of the water and says happy: "Surprise, hello" **

**Sasuke already annoyed :" What do you want?! Go and leave me alone!" **

**Natsumi (not surprised at all) : Oh well I watched you a week long and you always looked so sad, so I thought that something bad had happened and it would do good to you if you had someone to talk but I was mistaken. I know how it feels to lose a person you loved or never to know how that person was. But you must never hang the head you must have an aim in front of your eyes... just wanted to say that well then I'm going.. bye." **

**Sasuke grasps the hand of Natsumi and mumbles: "No please stay for a while it wasn't meant no harm." **

**Natsumi: "Okay" **

**Sasuke: " Who did you mean when you said this? And what's your aim? **

**"Natsumi: " My mother died when I was born and I often made myself reproaches if I wasn't born she wouldn't have died..."**

** Sasuke interrupts her: " That wasn't your fault your mother wanted that you live!" **

**Natsumi: "Yeah my father said the same thing (Sasuke shortly blushes) but I won't forget it anyway. My aim is to be as strong as my mother was my dad told me a lot about her. And what's with you?" **

**Sasuke: " My brother killed my whole clan and I'm going to kill him!" **

**Natsumi nods. **

**Silence ...Natsumi: "Well then I have to go home dad is waiting for me if you want you can come with me"**

** Sasuke:" No it's alright " Natsumi:" I'll come everyday and visit you promised!! " **

**Sasuke: .."Alright " 'No, I know she won't.' **

**Natsumi guesses what he's thinking says: " Let's swear together okay?" **

**(Sasuke looks as if Natsumi could read his mind but then nods) **

**They both jam their little fingers into eachother and say :" Promised is promised and won't be broken" (I don't know how you say this in English thats the german translation XD) **

**Natsumi:" Actually after that you kiss the person but I think that also works" (Sasuke blushes) **

**Next day**

**Natsumi wearing a small bag sits next to Sasuke on the footbridge. **

**Natsumi: " I brought some cards with me shall we play? " **

**Sasuke: Yes...uhm would you might to go in the water... the girls will be suspiciously and I'm not up for them (gazing at the ground) "**

** Natsumi smiles: "Sure now let's play" **

**After 1 hour of playing cards. **

**Natsumi: " I have some apples with me they're a bit wet but they nevertheless taste good do you want one?"**

** Sasuke nods.Natsumi grabbing 2 apples out of her bag gives him one and eats her own. But Sasuke delays. **

**Natsumi munching: "What's the matter with you don't you like the apple skin? "**

** Sasuke: " Yes sorry..." **

**Natsumi:" Just a moment I'll do that." **

**She grabs a kunai outside of her bag and peels the skin of the apple and gives the apple to him.( The apple doesn't really look like one) **

**Natsumi: " Sorry I'm not the best at peeling apples, but I hope it's alright " **

**He takes the apple and both smile. **

**That's going on like this about 1 week until Natsumi goes with her father in a dangerous forest (Training) ( I know this sounds strange but you'll know very very later) there is a yellow hedge the father explains: **

**" This hedge is really dangerous you mustn't touch it because it's extremly acidly and you'll die inside of an hour if you don't have anyone with you who knows to heal it but also like this it's really complicated." **

**Natsumi:" And how do we get throught it?" **

** Dad: " Fire, you burn the hedge and crawl through it but you have to be very quick, because the hedge immediately accrues. It doesn't matter if you go ahead or behind me so you'll grasp my neck with your hands and arms and my back with your feet and legs and you know what you have to do if a spore touches me?" **

**Natsumi nods. **

**But a spore touched Natsumi's father she did what she could but she couldn't help her father dies and she blacks out. Because the father and Natsumi didn't came back for days the Hokage sends people out to find them after a while they found the insensible Natsumi lying on her dead father. Later she wakes up in hospital and thinks everything was a dream but then she realizes where she is. She only can remember her name, the dead of her father and mother, everything else, she has forgotten. Sasuke didn't know that and begins to hate her when he sees her walking somewhere acting like nothing happened. Now he only has one aim DEAD AND REVENGE TO HIS BROTHER**

**First chapter(although it's short) hope you liked it**


	2. Team 7

**Yeah, finally did it second chapter is finished sorry for keep waiting you so long okay now here's the second chapter of Sasuke's Untold Story.**

**Chapter 2 ( 6 years later ) Team 7**

**speeches "..."**

**thoughts '**...**'**

**comments/ background information (...)**

**Sensei Iruka is about to tell the new Genin in which teams each person has to go:**

**" So now to Team 7 there will be a specialty. Instead of three team members there will be four. Sensei Kakashi kindly agreed to this. And the team members are: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, (Naruto jumps in the air and Sakura sighs.) Otaka Natsumi(Naruto and Natsumi do high five (After Natsumi had lost her mind Naruto and she became something like best friends.)) and Uchiha Sasuke."**

**(Sasuke was a bit shocked when he heard Natsumi's name, but quickly had his cold face again, and Sakura jumped in the air.)**

**Naruto goes to Sasuke who says:**

**" You don't seem to have any strength..."**

**Naruto: " Hey, just because you are one of the Uchiha clan you are not something special!"**

**Sasuke: "Well...,yes I am."**

**Naruto: " I am much stronger than you and I have to be, because I'am going to be the next Hokage!!"**

**Sasuke: " You loser want to be Hokage?! At most Hokage of the muppets you don't deserve the headband, you just got it of mercy!"**

**Naruto jumps on his table and hunkers down so that both are at eye height and Naruto says: **

**" Argh what did you say??"**

**Sasuke: " I said you're a wanna-be ninja and...!"**

**(And it happens the boy in the forer bench accidentally gives Naruto a hit, he falls onto Sasuke and they kiss!!)**

**After Naruto is bashed from all the girls except of Natsumi,who still stands there and is convulsed with laughter Sakura comes to her and asks:**

**"HOW CAN YOU LAUGH ABOUT THIS?? HE HAS STOLEN THE FIRST KISS OF SASUKE!!"**

**Natsumi: (still giggling) " It's funny I mean I didn't see that very often! Come let's go we have to go, the fotos have to be shot sonn."**

**The 4 go to Sensei Kakashi to get their teamfoto.( Senei Kakashi rubbing the hair of the boys and in the middle with Sakura being happy to be in the team with Sasuke, and Natsumi doing a piece sign.**

**After that Kakashi and Team 7 leave the academy and go to a huge green area.**

**Sensei Kakashi:" I don't know much from all of you do I want to test your strength. You are going to be a team so what we are doing now will be the first and last time, understand? I want you to fight against each other. ( He grabs out a little box where the names of the 4 are written on tiny papers) So do you want me to allot or do you want to do it yourself ?"**

**Everyone yells: "YOU!"**

**Kakashi:" Okay.."**

**Naruto hopes: **' Please let me fight against Sasuke,please Sasuke,SASUKE!!'

**Kakashi:" Nartuo against ... Sakura!"**

**Naruto:"WHAT?! I can't, I mean Sensei Kakashi!!"**

**Kakashi: " The others are Sasuke and Natsumi."**

**Natsumi nods.**

**Kakashi:" Who wants to begin?"**

**Natsumi:"I want if my rival doesn't object."**

**Sasuke: " Sure, but before we start better give up now then I don't have to defeat you and I can save my chakra."**

**Natsumi: " Save your long speech and start to fight"**

**She runs to Sasuke with a kunai, he dodges.**

**Sasuke: " That's all what you can?"**

**Natsumi: " I just started! " (plop)**

**Sasuke: " A Kagebunshin ?" **

**He turns arround, looks above and sees Natsumi with a kunai, she's about to throw it to him, but he.**

**" Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu! "**

**A huge fireball surrounds Natsumi. (plop)**

**Sasuke: " Again a Kagebunshin? He's turning arround and says: Man that sucks are you too cowardly to show you??"**

**Natsumi: " Certainly not, that just belongs to my strategy!" **

**She appears from above tries to attack him he dodges Natsumi lands on the ground and Sasukes is running a circle arround her.**

**Sasuke: " Now I can see at least when you're making Kagebunshins."**

**Natsumi: (just smirks) "You run too much Sasuke.. Suiton! Suirou no Jutsu!"**

**Sasuke is captured in a water prison. **' Damn! ' ** He wants to make the handsigns for the Goukakyuu no Jutsu but Natsumi says:**

**" If I were you I wouldn't do this you don't burn a whole into my prison you'll just heat up the water and I don't think you wanna cook yourself, but I don't want to be that unkind to you I'll leave you some fresh air."**

**With a handsign, the water that surrounded Sasuke's head fell down and he took deep breaths and coughs.**

**Natsumi: " I think the match is finished then." **

**She drops the water prison and Sasuke slumps down. Natsumi wants to sit down but Sasuke quickly stands up and wants to attack Natsumi but is stopped by Sensei Kakashi.**

**"Stop it I've seen enough it's okay just sit down"**

**Natsumi sits down next to Sakura who watched everything and says to her:**

**" You're really strong, but Sasuke-kun lost on purpose, because you're a girl."**

**Natsumi: (cool) " Yeah I see, hey now it's your turn show me what you can."**

**Naruto and Sakura arrise theirselves and **

**Sensei Kakashi:" Let's go!"**

**Naruto stands there stiff as a poker and does nothing.**

**Sakura: " What's wrong why don't you attack me?!"**

**Naruto: " I c-ccc-can't d-do that, you g-go first."**

**Sakura:" OH NARUTO-KUN YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!!"**

**She runs to him and gives him 2 hits on his head , he goes K.O and Sensei Kakashi determines the "match" **

**Naruto sits down and Sasuke jeers:**

**"Oh man I'm just with idiots in a team, you got beaten by a girl! MAN!!"**

**Naruto: " THAT says the RIGHT ONE, who got beaten by Natsumi huh?"**

**Sasuke growls: " Grr.. if I hadn't backed off she would have lied in hospital!"**

**Naruto: " You call grilling a Kagebunshin with a fireball who could have been Natsumi in real " back off" ??"**

**Both look at eachother with daggers in their eyes.**

**Kakashi: " Boys calm down! For today we are finished, tomorrow I'll tell you the next challenge"**

**Natsumi says goodbye to Naruto who's irritated, because they live in the same house but then agrees when she says she wants to take a walk with Sakura who asked for that.**

**Sakura:" Natsumi-chan what are you thinking of Sasuke-kun?"**

**Natsumi:" Well.., I don't know, I mean I just know him a bit from today.**

**Sakura: " YOU DON'T KNOW??"**

**Natsumi:" Well I have to get to know to the person to say if I like him or not."**

**Sakura:" So you don't find him cute or fell in love with him."**

**Natsumi:" Certainly not, never fear I'm not going to take away your Sasuke-kun."**

**Sakura(eased) : Puh, thanks urgh...how do you know!!"**

**Natsumi:" That's obviously how you've asked me."**

**Sakura blushes.**

**Natsumi: " I can help you if you want, at least that he notices you a bit more. I'm very long friend with Naruto we're something like brother and sister. I know how boys tick."**

**Sakura:" Thanks but... you're talking about Naruto the biggest idiot in the world and I'm talking about Sasuke you can't compare them!"**

**Natsumi: "Yeah but in some things boys are very similar"**

**Sakura: " Really?? Then well thanks Natsumi-chan."**

**Natsumi: " You're welcome Sakura-chan"**

**Second chapter end**

**Next chapter will be the longest I've ever written. Hope you liked 1+2 chapter.**


	3. The forest:Kakashi's training methods

**Chapter 3 The forest **

**(Very important for new readers YOU HAVE TO READ 1 chapter to understand 3 chapter really really important)**

**At the next day, Sensei Kakashi wants to tell his Team the new challenge he made:**

**"Because I couldn't see the abilities from ALL of you, (stares at Naruto and Sakura) I prepared something else for you." **

**He directs them to a forest and says:**

**" This forest is going to be a kind of final test for you, you are sent in the following order into this forest in a 10-minutes interval and you have to find out of this forest within 3 days, if you don't, you'll be send back to the academy. Sakura you go first, after that Sasuke, Natsumi and then Naruto. Good Luck and we'll see eachother at latest in 3 days. **_Perfect then I've got enough time to read this tiny book, uhh I love it "_

**As they were told they eneterd the forest, Natsumi carefully goes deeper and deeper in the forest. She looks arround and suddenly notices a little chic on the ground.**

**Natsumi: "Oh, you're so sweet" **

**She wants to stroke the little chic, but it bites her. (Her finger bleeds)**

**Natsumi: " Ouch!! You've got sharp teeth, I thought chics didn't have one..."**

**Suddenly dozens, hundreds of other chics appear behind the other one.**

**Natsumi: "Oh-Oh, I think I've got a tiny problem."**

**She runs away from the chics which go squeaky after her. She jumps on a tree and says:**

**" Thank God that they didn't learn how to fly yet, I'm excited what else is here."**

**No sooner she sad this you could hear a loud scream and the ground begins to tremble.**

**Natsumi: " I think I shouldn't have said this..."**

**The earthquake gets bader and bader. Natsumi holds a Kunai in her hand and says:**

**" It comes nearer, very near!!"**

**Suddenly a tree falls and a full-grown T-Rex with a waistcoat and headband stands in front of her and screams again.**

**Natsumi: " OH-MY-GOD"**

**She takes her kunai and cuts a thin line along her arm the blood drops onto her kunai.**

**Natsumi: " An! Gy****ōketsu suru**** no jutsu!"**

**Two thin skeletal arms appear outside of the ground, grab the legs of the T-Rex and...burst!!**

**Natsumi: **_"Shit that damn thing is too big and heavy!!"_

**She runs away and the T-Rex afterwards.**

**Natsumi: **_" I have to think of something else, when I use water prison, I can't hold long, because the T-Rex is so big..., butI could try just to surround the head of it.!!"_

**She turns arround and: **

**" Suiton! Suirou no Jutsu!" **

**The T-Rex or better said the head of the T-Rex is captured in the water prison the T-Rex is panting for air, but Natsumi's Chakra doesn't suffice anymore. The waterprison decays the T-Rex shakes his head for a moment and is after Natsumi again.**

**Natsumi: **_" I don't have much chakra left, one more attack and I'm K.o,...but maybe I don't need any chakra?! "_

**She stops running and waits for the comin T-Rex, which lacerates his mouth, Natsumi jumps on his snout and wants to scratch it's eyes out with a kunai, but the T-Rex catapult Natsumi with his snout severals of meters away. Natsumi is about to fly against a waterfall, she thinks, but behind the waterfall there's a cave, so she flys through the waterfall and bangs into the wall of the cave.**

**Natsumi: " Ouch!! " (She shakes away the stones from her body)**

**Sasuke who's also sitting in the cave asks:**

**" The T-Rex??"**

**Natsumi( surprised that she's not alone): " Yes, would you mind if I rest here for a while?"**

**Sasuke (cold as always) : " Do what you want. "**

**Both sit there and say nothing, after one hour of sitting there, Sasuke stands up, ready to leave.**

**Natsumi: " I think, I should also go, we could go together if you don't mind."**

**Sasuke: " Whatever, the main thing is you don't thwart me or anything else."**

**Natsumi: " No fear, I can take care of myself."**

**So both are on their way to find a way out of this forest, suddenly they're standing in front of a yellow hedge, Sasuke just wants to jump over it but Natsumi screams:**

**"STOP!!"**

**She's as white as chalk in the face and stares like obsessed on the hedge.**

**Sasuke: " What's wrong with you,why shall we stop and why the hell did you scream?"**

**Natsumi: " We can't jump over or go around it! "**

**Sasuke: "Why not, we..."**

**Natsumi interrupts him: " Try it take something and throw it over the hedge."**

**Sasuke grabs a branch from the ground and throws it over the hedge, the hedge grows as quick as a flash and with the first touch with the hedge the branch begins to disperse.**

**Natsumi in monoton voice: " That would happen to you..."**

**Sasuke (a bit shocked): " H-How do you know?? "**

**Natsumi closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and: " Well...then..."**

**And she tells him from the accident with her father:**

**" Since that day I lost my memory, I can't remember anything just the dead of my parents...**

**Sasuke: (Finally understands everything) " And you can remember on NOTHING??"**

**Natsumi shakes the head.**

**Sasuke: **_" Now everything makes sense.."_** "...and how do we get through it??"**

**Natsumi: " Fire, you burn you burn the hedge and crawl through the hole, that arises."**

**Sasuke: " huh, sounds simple, Goukak..."**

**Natsumi:" WAIT! I'm not finished yet, it's not so simple like you think. The hedge immediately accrues, you have to hurry up, in order not to be touched by a spore, which is extremly acidly and toxic."**

**Sasuke: "What do you propose?"**

**Natsumi: " I crawl forwards and you backwards, behind me. You use your fireball jutsu, and I will burn the hedge from scratch."**

**Sasuke: " But you don't know any fire-jutsus...or?"**

**Natsumi: " You don't always need jutsus." **

**She picks up some branches and sparks a fire with some fire stones. Then she takes two burning branches in her mouth and two in each hand.**

**Natsumi: " Let's go then..."**

**She crawls to the hedge and as soon as the fire touches the hedge, it decreases. A hole arises and Natsumi slowly disappears in it, Sasuke quickly backwards goes after her, because the hedge immidiately begins to regenerate.**

**Sasuke: " Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu! "**

**And so they burn theirselves slowly but surely through the hedge.Natsumi is out of the hedge, and Sasuke almost, but he stops the jutsu too early and wants to retract his hand, but the hedge is faster and spores touch his wrist. The horrible nightmare begins for Natsumi she screams:**

**"NOOOOOO!! "**

**Sasuke is sweating and dithering over his whole body. Natsumi (with tears in her eyes) takes a kunai out of her pocket and cuts a slit there where the wound is and sucks out the blood with the poison and spits it out. Thereby she's crying and always mumbles like obsessed: **

**" No, please not again!"**

**When the wound turns white, means that there's no poison anymore, but that can change immediately, the poison can regenerate, and if you don't react fast the poison can spread so fast that it is in the whole body then it's over... The wound from Sasuke is momentarily white, but has to stay like this for at least more than one hour. Unfortunately it begins to rain, Natsumi searches for a dry hideout and finds a little cavern, she carefully carries Sasuke to the cavern and when she deposes him, the wound turned green again, she starts again to suck the poison out again angst-ridden the picture of her father in front of her eyes.**

**Natsumi: " Sasuke-kun, please, you mustn't die"**

**The wound turns white, but not for long it turns green again all in all four times.The the wound stays white, for more than one hour...it's done! Natsumi avulses some of her bandages and uses it as a damp cloth for Sasuke's forehead. She cowers next to him laying her head on her lap, covering her arms arround herself and quietly cries, because she has the death of her father in front of her eyes. She doesn't notice that Sasuke awaked, he slowly sits up and whispers in her ear:**

**" You father would be proud of you.."**

**Natsumi startles but the says in a voice: **

**" Thank you..., you have to recline again, the wound may be white, but when you immediately move again, the poison can regenerate again, it's really stiff-necked."**

**Sasuke: " And when can I move normal agian?"**

**Natsumi: "Tomorrow, I estimate, now relax and sleep a bit "**

**Sasuke closes his eyes but opens them again after a few minutes, because Natsumi is staring like obsessed on his wrist.**

**Sasuke:" What are you doing I thought the wound can't be green anymore!? "**

**Natsumi: " Yes, but...I just want to make sure..."**

**Sasuke closes his eyes again and sleeps after a couple of time, but Natsumi doesn't sleep the whole night, the just stares at the wound, to make sure that it doesn't turn green again, she just can't believe it. Sometimes she snoozes a bit but quickly wakes up and looks if the wound is still white. **

**It turns morning and you hear someone or something stumping very loud. A kind of monster enters the cavern, Natsumi now is wide awake and ready for fight.**

**Sasuke who woke up, wants to stand up, but Natsumi:**

**"NO, you mustn't use any chakra now! Stay here I'll manage with that thing."**

**Sasuke: "But..!"**

**Natsumi: "No "but" Because I can't trust you in that case. Suiton! Suirou no Jutsu!"**

**Then she makes again a handsign and the water that surrounded Sasuke's head falls down.**

**Natsumi: " So, now I can attend to you! Hey you stupid thing, I'm here!" (She throws shuriken against it.)**

**The monster inflamed with rage runs after Natsumi outside the cavern and Sasuke reluctantly has to wait there.**

**Natsumi: **_"I have to beat that monster as fast as possible, I can't hold the water prison much longer and if I drop it he'll think something happened to me and will come out and he mustn't use chakra yet"_

**She cuts a thin line along her arm the blood drops on her kunai and:**

**" An! Gy****ōketsu suru**** no jutsu! argh.!"**

**She slumps down and barely can avoid the attack of the monster.**

**Natsumi: **_"Damn I don't have enough chakra for a jutsu I can't hold water prison much longer...I don't have any coice I have to do it!"_

**She takes away the tiny shuriken and the hair-bands, which keep her two plaits in place, so that she wears her brown hairs open. (They reach her shoulder.) Suddenly her hair begins to shine blue. It's chakra which goes to her whole body.**

**Natsumi: **_" Ah, that's good, now I can beat this damn monster!! "_

**She cuts again a thin line along her arm but this time along both arms, the blood drops on her kunai and she jabs him in the ground.**

**Natsumi: "**_I shouldn't use this jutsu yet, but this is the only way to beat it!" _

**" San'itsu suru shin****･****kon**** no jutsu! ****"**

**The ground starts to shake and forms cracks and a huge skeletal hand appears, grasps the monster trouble-free and sinks slowly back into the ground. Natsumi is gasping, this took all of her chakra and trails to the cavern, as soon as she entered the cavern the water prison consists and Sasuke is free.**

**Sasuke: " Did you beat that monster...and what's with you hair??"**

**Natsumi: " The monster is beaten and my hair did his job, supplying me with chakra."**

**Sasuke: " CHAKRA?!"**

**Natsumi: " Yes, that's my Kekkeigenkei, I don't know how you call it, didn't have the time to ask my parents...anyway, my hairs produce chakra and save it there. It can unchecked flow into my body when I wear my hairs open, but if you don't need it the body would have too much chakra and I had to do constantly some jutsus in order to regulate the chakra and somewhen I would lose consciousness, because my hair doesn't produce as much chakra as I use, the same happens in a battle. That's why I bind my hair together." (She's about to bind her hair together.)**

**Sasuke: (still very wet) " Don't you want to take a rest?"**

**Natsumi: " No, No, it's alright I just have to take some deep breaths, and today is the third day, so we can't lose any time and you can move normal now, so let's go!"**

**She goes a few steps and...loses consciousness and tumbles down.**

**Sasuke: **_"Man she's knackered...at least I know now what the reason was for breaking the oath..."_

**He goes to her and carries her on his back through the forest.**

**Meanwhile by Sensei Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura (who already returned from forest).**

**Sakura: " I'm afraid, they should be here now."**

**Kakashi: " When they don't come back after sunset, we'll look for them."**

**Naruto: " I don't understand Natsumi-chan, the forest is actually harmless, she isn't that sort of type actually..."**

**Kakashi: " Maybe she wasn't as lucky as you Naruto..."**

**Naruto: " You mean that there are other things than carnivorous chics and a crazy T-Rex??"**

**Kakashi: " Yeah, maybe she was at the wrong time in the wrong place..."**

**The sun is almost set and Sensei Kakashi almost wants to search them but then.**

**Sakura: "SASUKE-KUN!! I knew that he would manage!"**

**Naruto goes to Sasuke who still has Natsumi on his back and asks him;**

**"What's with her is she alright?"**

**Sasuke: " She's just exhausted and exploited."**

**Sakura: " WOW Sasuke-kun you saved Natsumi-chan, you're so cool!!"**

**Sasuke mumbles: " Actually the other way round.." and carries Natsumi to the tent Kakashi made for waiting for his team.**

**Sensei Kakashi follows Sasuke. Sasuke places Natsumi onto the bed and sits on a stool.**

**Sasuke: " Why did you do that? Why did you have to bother her so much?!"**

**Kakashi: " I don't have any idea what you're talking about..."**

**Sasuke: " You knew that Natsumi's father died, because of that yellow hedge.?!"**

**Kakashi: " I knew that her father died, because of a training but i didn't knew that it was exately that yellow hedge."**

**Sasuke:" But that has to stand in the files?"**

**Kakashi: " Well..., to be honest to you, I never read the files of my students,in order to form an own opinion about them..."**

**Sasuke falls from his stool.**

**Sasuke: "Then say that to her.." He leaves the tent.**

**After a couple of times Natsumi wakes up.( Meanwhile Kakashi continued reading his little book.) **

**Kakashi: "Ah, you finally woke up"**

**Natsumi wants to say something but Sensei Kakashi is faster.**

**Kakashi: " Before you say something I want to apologize.." and he tells her what he told Sasuke. Natsumi reacts the same as Sasuke.**

**Natsumi: "Okay ... but I don't understand how you could put something dangerous like this in the forest. Everyone could have died, because they didn't know what that is!"**

**Kakashi:( with a reproachful glare) " Natsumi-chan...do you seriously think that I wanted to kill you? That wasn't a real yellow hedge."  
**

**Natsumi: "WHAT!? that can't be, the symptoms everything like at that time.."**

**Kakashi: " Yeah, the symptoms, but the result would be different.You fall in a deep sleep and you don't die."**

**Natsumi: " Okay, but what was with the carnivorous chics?,the T-Rex? If one of us would sleep there one of those animals could have killed us!!"**

**Kakashi: " First, there wer now carnivorous chics in that area and the T-Rex is from a**

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu...**

**Natsumi: " WHAT?! THAT EXISTS??"**

**Kakashi: " Uhm..yes it's from a friend and the monster was under a controll jutsu with the application to bring you back here if it meets one of you.**

**Natsumi: " Understand..."'**

**Kakashi: " I want to apologize again for that."  
**

**Natsumi: " Alright..forget about this."**

**Kakashi: " Your knowledge about that plant are really amazing."**

**Natsumi: " But didn't you say that.."**

**Kakashi: " Yes, that it wasn't the real hedge but a kind of twinsister with the same symptoms but other results. So you avoided that Sasuke fell in a 9-hours sleep and in an emergency case you would have saved his life. You can be proud of you even some Jonin don't manage that." (he says with an eyesmile)**

**Natsumi:(beams with joy) Thanks Kakashi-sensei!"**

**Third chapter end hope you liked it please review I want to know if you like it o**

**Fourth chapter will take long, because I didn't even finished it in german, first I have to do that then I need time on the PC, hope you are patient with me..**


End file.
